Una ayuda a mis sentimientos
by Yukary-chan
Summary: Rukia embarazada? postrada en una cama? con una lección mas para el shinigami sustituto, Ichigo enojado y dolido sin saber razón, sus sentimientos. Por que solo el uno al otro es necesario para descubrir tus sentimientos... pésimo summary y titulo, lean Onegai no se arrepentirán


**Una ayuda a mis sentimientos**

**Hola gente de FF sean bienvenidos a una locura más de Yuukary chan, en esta ocasiones les traigo un One shot, la verdad intente que no quedara tan occ, pero creo que no lo logre, en fin espero les guste nos leemos abajo si? Disfruten de mis locuras.**

**DISCLEIMER:** Bleach y sus personajes son de Tite Kubo sama y cia, este fic es realizado sin fines de lucro u daño a terceros(que no sea Inoue XD)

**Negritas(dentro del texto): **Diálogos de los personajes

**NEGRITA Y CURSIVA:** Flash Back

**Dedicatoria: **Este fic va especial mente dedicado a mi amiga contacto de Facebook: **Lapislazuli Stern, **por un año mas de vida y que sean más jaja solo te digo tanjoubiomedeto! Y gente nos leemos abajo para unas aclaraciones y tomatazos

Todo había pasado tan rápido, acababa de ingresar a su casa, después de un arduo día de trabajo y esperaba llegar y relajarse un momento…´pero al momento que se quitaba sus zapatos oyó un grito desgarrador desde la parte de arriba, guiado por su instinto, aun con zapatos, corrió hacia la planta alta y al llegar al final de las escaleras se percató que había sangre regada en el piso por lo cual se alarmo así que de una zancada llego hasta el lugar del que había escuchado el grito, más precisamente provenía de su habitación.

Estaba en shock, sentía que el aire no era suficiente para llenar sus pulmones, pero aun así corrió hacia ellas.

Hay a mitad de su recamara se encontraba Rukia inconsciente, convertida en una shinigami, tirada en el piso envuelta en sangre, más precisos en su propia sangre, estaba pálida, más que de costumbre y tenía una expresión de tranquilidad, junto a ella se encontraba Karin, arrodillada moviendo el cuerpo de la shinigami esperando que reaccionara, pero sus esfuerzos eran en vano, esta al ver a su hermano se acercó a él corriendo y diciéndole que no sabía que había sucedido pero que bajaría a llamar a su padre para que le atendiese, así Karin abandono la habitación

Ichigo se arrodillo junto a ella y la tomo entre sus brazos moviéndola un poco para que reaccionara pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano, logro sentir como su pulso y su reatsu disminuían y una presión y desesperación le invadió y no pudo evitar culparse, si el hubiera ido, ella no estaría así, ahora lo recordaba el por qué no fue

**FLASH BACK**

**Ichigo que haces?- **Pregunto Rukia al momento de entrar en el cuarto de Ichigo- **Yuzu quiere que agás las compras por ella, porque ira a una pijamada o algo así- **Dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama

A pesar de que Ichigo estaba concentrado en su tarea, la cual era muy importante, aun así se percató de lo que Rukia le decía y resignado, al saber ya no acabaría su tarea en ese momento y que tendría que desvelarse de nuevo, se estiro en la silla y se dispuso a levantarse, cuando salió del cuarto Rukia no le siguió, así que sin voltear a mirarla le dijo- **Oi Rukia no vienes? –** a lo cual la muchacha se levantó y lo siguió. Caminaron asiendo otra de sus típicas peleas por la calle ante las miradas crédulas de los transeúntes que creían que en cualquier momento ese par se matarían, pero que lejos estaban de la realidad ellos que habían protegido la vida el uno del otro en innumerables ocasiones y que no les importo si perdían la vida en ello. Así llegaron al centro comercial y tomaron un carrito para facilitar su labor, así que Rukia dividió la lista y ella se fue por las verduras y carnes mientras que Ichigo se dirigía por los demás abarrotes, así se separaron y cada uno se dirigió hacia sus labores

Ichigo había acabado de escoger los abarrotes que necesitaba y salió en busca de Rukia, la busco en los pasillos de las verduras y carnes y no la encontró, así que siguió pasillo por pasillo, hasta que la encontró en el pasillo de- **Que demonios hace Rukia en un pasillo de maternidad?- ** Se preguntó por lo bajo el sustituto mientras se acercaba a Rukia que veía, muy ilusionada, una prenda de bebe- ** Rukia que demonios haces, te he estado buscando- **Dijo llegando a su lado y viendo que ella escondía la prenda que había estado viendo, lo cual causo un misterio en el chico y no supo porque, le causo dolor en el pecho, como si le costara respirar, pero intento disimular y no pregunto para no sentir más aquel dolor, así que cuando ella asintió se fueron caminando para pagar. El camino a casa proseguía tranquilo sin peleas ni nada, cada uno sumergido en sus propios pensamientos hasta que…,-**Kuchiki, hola- ** giro un apuesto joven shinigami, que corría hacia ellos, más específicamente se dirigía a Rukia,

**Hola, Hiro- **Dijo Rukia saliendo de sus pensamientos- ** Que haces en el mundo humano? He mi Hiro?- **Dijo Rukia, a lo cual Ichigo volteo al escuchar el, mi Hiro, y hay estaba de nuevo aquella opresión en el pecho y más cuando vio como aquel joven, alto; guapo: de cabellos dorados; ojos verdes y un cuerpo bien dotado, se sonrojaba y se acercaba para recibir un abrazo de Rukia

**Veras Kuchiki la capitana Unohana, quiere verte para ver lo del bebe- **Lo dijo con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas, ese comentario no paso desapercibido por Ichigo, el cual sufrió un ataque de ira y dolor, que ni el mismo entendía, así que solo tomo a Rukia como un costal y la saco de ahí corriendo lo más rápido que pudo, no entendía la razón de por qué hacerlo, pero no le importaba, solo quería llevársela lejos, no importaba que ella estuviera pataleando e insultándolo y así se marcharon dejando al joven shinigami confuso, el cual solo se despidió con una mano mientras se alejaban

Así llegaron a casa, por fortuna no había nadie pues Ichigo llevaba aun a Rukia como un costal de papas, Rukia creyó que la bajaría al entrar pero en lugar de eso dejo las compras en la mesa y subió a su habitación, entro, cerró la puerta y una vez estuvo frente a la cama tiro a Rukia en el suelo ganándose un gemidito de dolor por parte de su nakama. Estando ahí no sabía exactamente que hacer solo la había sacado de ahí por instinto pero no entendía nada no será que tal vez Rukia está embarazada? Aquella pregunta resonaba en su cabeza una y otra vez y no pudo evitar que un dolor más grande se apoderara de el así que tomo a Rukia por la muleca de su mano y la arrastro hasta que quedara frente a él, con una mirada de furia y dolor la observo de arriba abajo, sintiendo como ella no protestaba por la mirada de el sustituto, no sabía que pensar, en esta ocasión no había hecho nada malo y pensaba en golpearlo hasta el alba, pero aquella mirada se lo hacía imposible, no sabía que le sucedía a su nakama pero ella podía ver dolor en su mirada así que prefirió esperar a que el hablara o dijera algo, pero no lo hacía.

**Rukia tu..tu- **No sabia como formular la pregunta- ** tu acaso tu estas embarazada?- **Pregunto desviando la mirada y esperando la respuesta de la joven

Rukia no podía creerlo, como se le ocurría preguntar eso o tan solo pensarlo- **Ichigo?- **Dijo como si no creyeran que es el sustituto- **Claro que no estoy embarazada, idiota- **Dijo Rukia muy segura de si misma

NO MIENTAS, RUKIA!, no mientas- Grito el sustituto mientras de una manera tosca empujaba a la shinigami que tenía una mirada de sorpresa en el rostro

**Maldito, como te atreves a tratarme así, quien te crees que eres he mocoso?- **Rukia ya no aguanto mas, como se atrevía a tratarla así

Esas palabras a Ichigo le dolieron más, que era el para ella?, eso era verdad el no era nadie- **Ahora entiendo, no soy nadie, ya veo Rukia—** Dijo bajando la mirada y comenzando a caminar hacia ella, llego justo enfrente de ella y la tomo por el hombro, lo cual sorprendió a la shinigami, que solo pudo pronunciar su nombre en una pregunta, así Ichigo le dio la vuelta y comenzó a empujarla hacia la salida del cuarto para luego cerrarle la puerta en la cara

**MALDITA SEA, LARGATE NO QUIERO VERTE!- **Farito Ichigo cuando Rukia intento entrar de nuevo, después de ese grito Rukia ya no insistió mas y el solo se recostó en su cama con un dolor en el pecho y con unas ganas inmensas de llorar, como si recordara a su querida madre, pero las aguanto quedándose dormido. Después de eso no había visto a Rukia en ningún momento y cuando estaba en la universidad y sintió el reatsu de un Hollow, no acudió, solo se sentó a seguir como si no sintiera esa presencia

**FIN FLASH BACK  
**

Su padre llego al cuarto seguido de sus dos hermanas, las cuales tenían rastros de lágrimas e sus pequeños ojos, en especial Yuzu, su padre se acercó a tomar sus signos vitales e intento cargarla para llevarla a la clínica pero el sustituto no quería soltarla- **Ichigo, idiota estará bien, pero para examinarla y estabilizarla necesito llevármela, suéltala- **Le dijo su padre tomándole el hombro a lo cual el reacciono y la soltó para que su padre la tomara y saliera de su habitación, mientras caminaba hacia la clínica le daba indicaciones a las mellizas que caminaban detrás de el mientras Ichigo se quedó parado en su cuarto, observando el charco de sangre en el piso, hasta que reacciono y bajo la escalera a toda prisa, diciendo que llamaría a Inoue pero luego recordó que ella y Tatsuki se habían ido a unas aguas termales, así que se dirigió al consultorio de Isshin para informarle esto

**Ichigo siendo así será mejor que traigas su gigai, para que pueda recuperarse dentro de el- **Dijo Isshin al escuchar la nueva información,

Ichigo se iba retirando a buscar el gigai cuando recordó el verdadero motivo por el cual bajo tan apresurado- **Papá revisa por favor si su bebe esta bien- ** Dijo Ichigo apretando sus puños y reteniendo su dolor para salir huyendo del consultorio y dejando a un Isshin con los ojos muy abiertos

Ichigo regreso con el gigai y se lo entrego a su padre, el cual cuando lo vio le planto tremendo golpe en la cara derribándolo mientras gritaba- **Maldito, me hiciste creer que sería abuelo, Rukia chan no está embarazada, ya sabía que eres un impotente- **Dijo tomando el gigai y entrando a el consultorio, pero antes de entrar volteo y le guiño a su hijo el ojo mientras levantaba el pulgar y le decía- **Estará bien déjala en mis manos**

**Rukia no estaba embarazada?- **se preguntó el shinigami mientras se levantaba del suelo y se sentaba en una silla, se sentía feliz y el peor de los bastardos, no la dejo explicarse- **Pero por qué?**

**Fácil por que es una noble y por tradiciones está obligada a entrenar para convertirse en madre, toman un compañero y la capitán Unohana les hace prueba, las mujeres de las casas nobles deben dar dependencias para que el clan continúe pero tienen que saber cómo criar a un futuro jefe de la casa noble- ** Dijo el capitán de la décima, que estaba sentado a un lado de el

**Ha Toushiro, que haces aquí?- **Pregunto el sustituto al verlo junto a el

**Es Hitsugaya taichou, Kurosaki y estoy esperando a Karin para jugar un partido de soccer- **Dijo el capitán restándole importancia

**Ha ya veo, no puedo creer que Byakuya permita que críen con esos conceptos a Rukia- **Dijo el sustituto con una gota en la sien

**Mmm no lo sé los nobles son muy complicados, además Kuchiki to Kuchiki se entenderán- **Dijo levantándose al ver salir a las mellizas y encaminándose hacia afuera de la clínica

**Toushiro, arigatou- **Dijo Ichigo desde la banca sentado a lo cual el capitán solo siguió caminando y salió del lugar dejando a un Ichigo pensativo y solo

Habían pasado las horas y su padre no salía, seguía adentro con Rukia y el no dejaba de pensar en lo idiota que fue, si de verdad Rukia estuviera embarazada la pudo haber lastimado al cargarla y dejarla caer al suelo de esa forma, pero no la dejo excusarse y ahora gracias a eso mismo, estaba mal herida y no sabía si le perdonaría el ser tan estúpido y fue hai cuando sospecho que tal vez por un poco podría gustarle Rukia, sabía que era ella alguien especial en su vida, pero amor? Sería un poco difícil averiguarlo y ahora le importaba mas saber cómo estaba su salud y se le perdonaría sus idioteces, así fue como no se dio cuenta que Isshin había salido y se dirigió a la casa con muchas cosas de hospital, hasta que llego por detrás de el y e hiso manita de puerco

**Muy bien Ichigo es momento de cerrar, mi turno ha acabado, vámonos!- ** Dijo dejando a su hijo en el piso

**Maldito viejo no hagas eso, are y que pasara con Rukia- ** Dijo levantándose del suelo y siguiendo a su padre que salía de la clínica e iba a su casa

**Rukia chan dormirá conmigo esta noche que felicidad!- **Grito eufórico Isshin, mientras se mecía de un lado a otro como una colegiala enamorada, mientras de su alrededor desprendían corazones, ante la mirada de su primogénito que parecía querer matarlo, pero de un momento a otro cambio a su pose seria y volteo a ver a su hijo a la cara- ** Ichigo es necesario observarla durante la noche, si no despierta en unas 48 horas seria peligroso para su cerebro, me entiendes, es por eso que dormirá en mi habitación- **Dijo Isshin caminado a la casa seguido del sustituto que tenía la mirada gacha

Así paso el tiempo, todos cenaron sin mucho ánimo, pues Rukia un no había despertado, todos se preparaban para dormir, Isshin revisaba las vendas de la shinigami, cuando llamaron a su ´puerta y al abrirse entraron las mellizas, ya con su ropa de dormir, entonces Yuzu se acercó a la cama y comenzó a trepar en ella- **Otto san dormiré esta noche aquí para poder cuidar de Rukia chan- **Dijo Yuzu acomodándose en la cama

Isshin no pudo evitar sonreír, Yuzu era tan parecida a su madre- **Tu también dormirás aquí Karin?- **Pregunto viendo a su otra hija que permanecía de pie junto a la cama y mirando el cuarto como con un poco de nostalgia

Karin volteo a ver a su padre y comprendió el por que se lo preguntaba, aunque no lo pareciese ella también se sentía mal ante cualquier cosa que afectara alguno y más ante el recuerdo de su madre- **Solo para que no intentes nada raro, viejo así que dividiremos la cama- **Dijo mientras hacia una pequeña muralla de almohadas en la cama, a lo cual Isshin solo pudo sonreír y así después de una pelea sobre las cobijas se quedaron dormidos los tres mientras en la cama de a un lado se encontraba Rukia aun inconsciente

Eran las cuatro de la mañana, estaba parado frente a la puerta del cuarto de su padre y no sabía si entrar o no, desde que su madre murió el nunca volvió a entraren ese cuarto, le traía dolorosos recuerdos, pero necesitava verla, no podía quedarse así . Ingreso silencioso y lento como si tuviera miedo de ser atacado por algo al abrir la puerta, puso el pie derecho adentro y luego el izquierdo, cerro muy lento la puerta tras deci avanzo solo un poco mientras veía las cosa del cuarto, todo era como lo recordaba con la única excepción de que había otra cama a un lado donde estaba Rukia, su vista se fijó en la cama donde reposaba su familia y no pudo evitar sentirse mal, si no hubiera sido por el ahora mismo su madre estaría hay junto a su padre que estaba abierto de pies y manos y roncaba tanto o más que Karin que al igual que el estaba abierta de manos y pies pero abrazando a Yuzu la cual dormía más tranquila y con una sonrisa en su cara, se sentía mal al haberle quitado el centro de su vida a aquellas personas y aunque se sentía menos culpable desde que conoció a Rukia aun así se sentía mal, se sumió en sus oscuros recuerdos que no se percató cuando Rukia se sentaba en la cama

Rukia lo miro y supuso el por que de su estado- **Tu eras un niño, no es deber es amor el que una madre quiera proteger a sus hijos y más si son pequeños, no agás a tu madre sentirse mal por haberse sacrificado por un ser que no vale la pena y que solo sabe lamentarse- **Dijo Rukia con un tono de superioridad que impresiono a Ichigo

No podía creerlo quien demonios era ella que podía sumirlo en un profundo abismo y sacarlo de esa manera?, ahora lo entendía ella siempre sanaba su alma y la lastimaba, asa su vida más interesante, con luz y seca, simplemente con ser ella, ahora lo sabía el la amaba, si ella lo amaba no le interesaría solo quería protegerla verla feliz y si era posible tenerla a su lado como mujer o amiga, así que sin pensarlo dos veces se abalanzó sobre Rukia que seguía sentada en la cama y la rodeo con sus brazos para- ** Rukia estas bien?- **Pregunto el sustituto una vez que se alejó de su nakama, con un ligero tono carmín en las mejillas

**Baka, por supuesto que estoy bien, con quien crees que estás hablando, mocoso- **Dijo Rukia cruzándose de brazos y un poco roja por el abrazo del sustituto

**Enana no puedes ser más agradecida, he estado…preocupado- **Dijo sonrojado el sustituto, que tuvo que ladear la cabeza para que ella no viera su sonrojo

**Hoo así que Kurosaki kun se ha preocupado por Rukia chan? Que tierno- **Dijo con su voz fingida a lo cual el sustituto regreso su mirada hacia ella y cuando le iba a reclamar ella beso su frente lo cual dejo al sustituto rojo, feliz y sorprendido- **Arigatou, mi Ichi- **Dijo con una suave voz no fingida

El se sintió feliz y abrazo a Rukia para luego bajar un poco su cabeza y besarla en los labios a lo cual ella se sorprendió pero acepto gustosa al chico, para que luego ambos se susurraran algo como te amo, todo ante la atenta mirada de sus hermanas y su padre que solo fingían dormir pero que en realidad habían escuchado todo desde e inicio y ahora más que nunca entendían que es lo que Rukia había hecho por su familia. Después de aquel beso Ichigo se recostó junto a Rukia en la cama ya no le importaba si después su vieja cabra lo molestaba de pos si lo hacia así que si lo iba a ser que fuera con provecho, así Rukia se quedó dormida e Ichigo solo observaba a su familia, ya dormida, y a Rukia…´pero en un momento que fijo su vista en su vista en su familia arriba de ellos le pareció ver a su madre mirándolos con aquella ternura que era tan propia de ella y que le sonreía como a nadie demostrándole cuanto los amaba y que era feliz por ellos , no pudo evitar sonreír, sentirse feliz y satisfecho y así fue como se quedó dormido, acompañando a sus seres queridos a los brazos de Morfeo

FIN

**Hola de nuevo gente de FF, antes que nada les agradezco por leer esta locura mia espero que sea de su agrado y les agradezco a las personas que leyeron este One shot y mi ultimo Drabble, sus comentarios me inspiran, son mi alimento, asi que eso es muy importante, si no quiere que Yuukary chan muera de hambre déjenme su Review aunque sea para informarme que no les gusto.  
Como dije arriba este fic va dedicado a ti : Lapislazuli Stern espero te haya gustado y me digas que te pareció he?, solo te digo**

**tanjoubi omedeto**

**Ahora gente disculpen si me equivoque en algo o no se entiende bien, si es así háganmelo saber y lo arreglare, ustedes disculpen pero tuve un problema con mi querido hermano que me odia por ser Otaku XD, Iluso y torpe ajja ya saben cualquier cosa aquí ando**

**Nos leeremos después Yuukary chan se despide y les desea un buen dia/tarde/noche, se siente bien que te lo deseen así que se los deseo jaaj**


End file.
